


match with me >:(

by wintersun66



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, One Shot, and then mark wants donghyuck to match with him, but then donghyuck stops matching, i don't know what this is, mark is annoyed that donghyuck wants to match with him, mark my guy make up your mind, markhyuck, matching phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersun66/pseuds/wintersun66
Summary: Mark gets confused when Donghyuck stops trying to match with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 31
Kudos: 546





	match with me >:(

When Donghyuck buys the same pair of earphones as him, Mark is a little annoyed.

"Why'd you buy the same color too?" Mark asks with a frown.

"I like the color you have," Donghyuck says with a little pout.

"Yeah, but now we're gonna get mixed up Hyuck," Mark says shaking his head. "That's so annoying."

Donghyuck frowns too. He hadn't thought about that part - all he had wanted was to match with Mark.

Then he brightens. "I'll put some tape on mine. Like colorful tape so we know the one with the color is mine," he says hopefully.

Mark shrugs. "Okay, whatever," he says, walking out the room.

One evening after showering, Donghyuck spots Mark sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and takes the seat next to him.

"Oh Markie, finally figured out how to use the new laptop?" Donghyuck asks in a mocking baby voice.

Mark shoves him lightly. "It was the gaming part I didn't get, I can use a laptop Donghyuck," he says defensively.

Donghyuck grins and peers over at the screen. "Shopping?" he asks in surprise. 

"Yup," Mark says, adding a pair of simple, black, low-top converse to his basket.

Donghyuck hums at that and leaves to dry his hair.

The next week when Mark wears his new converse to a schedule, Donghyuck, too, wears his new pair of black low-top converse.

Mark frowns at Donghyuck's shoes in confusion. "Are those new?"

"Uh-huh," Donghyuck says sticking his tongue out. "So me and you can wear couple shoes," he sing-songs cheekily.

Mark just rolls his eyes in response.

When Donghyuck pesters Mark to change his phone to an iPhone, Mark outright refuses every single time.

"No fucking way, Hyuck," Mark says resolutely. He clutches his black Samsung Galaxy protectively.

"But hyung, you're the only loser with a Galaxy, every other member has an iPhone. We have to have a full set as a group. Come on," Donghyuck whines, tugging at his sleeve.

"No way," Mark says, shaking his head. "I'm a ride or die Samsung guy."

Donghyuck snorts. "Oh my god, I can't fucking believe you just said that. Why do people think you're cool?"

"Maybe because I won't let anyone change my mind about anything," Mark says pointedly.

"That's called being stubborn," Donghyuck tells him kindly.

"It's called staying true to yourself," Mark counters. "Anyway, there's no way you can convince me to change about this, Hyuck. It's not gonna happen."

Donghyuck grumbles under his breath but leaves him alone.

The next week when Donghyuck jumps onto Mark's bed with his brand new white Galaxy, Mark raises his eyebrows at him.

"What happened to Mr. Ride or Die iPhone," Mark says with a smirk.

"Please, for the love of God, stop saying ride or die," Donghyuck begs. 

"Only if you stop avoiding the question," Mark says pointedly.

"I just thought it was time for a change," Donghyuck says nonchalantly. 

"Uh-huh. You wanted to change to a loser? I distinctly remember you saying that I was a loser for having a Galaxy," Mark says thoughtfully, tilting his head like he can't remember.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said you were the only loser with a Galaxy. And now that I have one, you are no longer a loser. You're welcome," Donghyuck says with a dramatic sigh.

"You're impossible," Mark says with a laugh. 

"Anyways, now that we match we are officially the coolest and most unique members of NCT," Donghyuck says. 

Mark rolls his eyes. "Yeah because _that's_ what's important."

When Donghyuck goes to bed that night he finds himself thinking about Mark's words, the way he had said them and wonders why it hurt so much.

The next day in the car, Mark notices Donghyuck wearing airpods.

"You changed your headphones?" Mark questions. 

Donghyuck doesn't answer and continues staring out the window.

Mark shakes him a little and he jerks in surprise. Mark motions to his own ears. "You changed them?"

Donghyuck give him a small smile. "Yeah, didn't like the wire." Then he turns around to face the window again.

Mark nods slowly with a frown and plugs in his own earphones.

It isn't until a few weeks later at practice that Mark notices Donghyuck's phone. 

"Hyuck?" Mark asks curiously. "You changed back to an iPhone?"

"Yup," Donghyuck says without any further explanation.

"Why?" Mark presses.

"Oh, I just couldn't go back to using the Galaxy. I got too used to the iPhone," he says easily. 

He gets up to go talk to Taeil and Mark can't help but stare after him dumbly. 

_What the fuck?_

What was going on with Donghyuck? Why was he being so quiet? Where were the teasing comments? Where was his infectious smile? Why...why did he change his phone?

Now that he thinks about it, Mark realises that Donghyuck hadn't tried to match with him with anything in weeks. No headphones, no shoes and now, no phone. What was going on?

The next day when they're leaving for dinner, Mark arranges their shoes so that his and Donghyuck's converses are side by side. He makes a show of wearing his shoes, purposely going slow until Donghyuck shows up.

When Donghyuck comes however, instead of reaching for his converse, he opens the shoe cupboard and gets out his Balenciagas. 

Mark huffs in indignation. There he was, wearing the shoes that they both had and Donghyuck didn't have the _decency_ to wear them too? 

"Ah, just gonna wear these converse," Mark says loudly to no one in particular. 

Donghyuck stares at him. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Mark says with burning ears. _Fuck, nevermind._

Over the next few weeks, Donghyuck dodges all of Mark's [mostly terrible] attempts to get him to go back to matching with him.

So Mark finally decides that enough is enough. 

_If he won't match with me, I'll just have to match with him._

That night, Mark finds Donghyuck in his room, busy gaming on his computer. Mark shifts nervously from foot to foot in the doorway, clutching the straps of the bag in his hand tightly. 

_You know what? It looks like he's busy. I'll just come back la-_

"Mark hyung?" 

Mark snaps his eyes up to Donghyuck, who's already standing in front of him and eyeing him curiously. _Okaaay, this is happening._

"Um," Mark starts off intelligently. "I have something for you."

Donghyuck parts his lips in surprise. "For me?"

"Uh-huh, can I come in?" Mark says, shifting his eyes to look at anything but Donghyuck.

"Sure, hyung."

Mark hands him the bag. "For you."

Donghyuck opens the bag to find two boxes of the newest Samsung Galaxies. One black and one white. "Uhhhh..." Donghyuck says in confusion.

He looks up to Mark, whose cheeks are bright red. "Pick a color. The other one's mine," Mark says, avoiding his eyes.

"I-I don't..." Donghyuck stammers. His usually golden skin is also tinted a deep red.

"I know you said you got used to the iPhone, but you know if you tried you can go back to a Galaxy. Trust me, they're really good," Mark rambles. "I-I just thought that we could...you know...we could...match," he finishes lamely. 

"The fuck?" Donghyuck says. "You bought me a _phone_ cause you wanted to match with me?" 

"Y-yeah, kinda," Mark says even though that's exactly what it was.

"B-but why? I thought you hated matching with me?" Donghyuck says unsurely.

"I don't," Mark says defensively. 

"You found it annoying, don't deny it," Donghyuck says with narrowed eyes. "And you made it seem like I was being stupid for wanting to match."

"I found it annoying at first," Mark says, rubbing his hand behind his neck nervously. "But I kinda liked it after..." he admits softly. "I'm sorry I made you feel stupid. And...after you stopped I was...sad."

Donghyuck gives him a shy smile. "You were sad?"

"Yeah," Mark pouts a little. "I like that we matched. Like it showed we were best friends or something, I don't know..." He mumbles the last part but Donghyuck catches it.

Donghyuck gives him what can only be called a shit-eating grin. "Oh? Markie? I didn't know you felt this way," he teases. "You want to show the world that we're a team? We come as a package? It's us against the world?"

"For fuck's sake, Hyuck," Mark says exasperatedly, though now his ears are red too. 

Donghyuck grins in satisfaction. "Thanks hyung," he says. He takes one box out and hands Mark the bag back. "I'll have the white one cause I know you like the black better." 

Mark grins back. "Cool."

"Cool," Donghyuck answers, staring back.

They stand there awkwardly for a second. Donghyuck motions back to his computer. "I'd ask you to join me but we both know you're shit at it."

Mark huffs out in disbelief. "Fuck off, I'm not that bad-"

Donghyuck shakes his head as he herds him to the door. "You are and that's _okay_ hyung. We all have our strengths and weaknesses."

"Donghyuck-" But he's cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Donghyuck turns from the door and his eyes land on the box on his bed. He can't help but smile.

Behind the door, Mark smiles too.

The next week, Mark eyes Donghyuck's phone and is relieved to see it was the one he had bought him. He notices the cover and grabs Donghyuck's phone off his lap.

"Hey!" Donghyuck cries.

Mark ignores him as he studies the case. It had the words "Full Sun" and a red heart and a bunch of colorful clouds and bears that were clearly hand painted across the clear case.

Donghyuck is quiet as he watches Mark examine his case. Then he asks, "Like it?"

Mark looks up with a pout. "Why didn't you make one for me too?"

Donghyuck stifles a laugh. "Why? You want matching cases too?"

"We can't have matching phones with different cases. Could've also made one for me," he grouses.

Donghyuck bursts out in laughter, shoving a peeved Mark. "My little sister made this for me, you loser."

Mark's mouth opens wide in an 'O'. Donghyuck continues laughing until his eyes have tears in them.

When Donghyuck calms down he pinches Mark's cheek. "I didn't know you could be so cute, hyung," he says teasingly.

Mark rolls his eyes but smiles at Donghyuck with clear fondness in his eyes. "Will you make me one too?"

Donghyuck smiles back. "Sure, hyung. I'll make it match mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is lol I just watched hyuck's vlive and wanted to write it...I actually wrote this instead of sleeping haha.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it :D  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintersun66) & [twt](https://twitter.com/wintersun66)


End file.
